Kolulu Bell
by blackful18
Summary: Kolulu was sent back to the Mamodo World and thought that she was free from her evil personality, but her second personality left Kolulu's and attacked Kolulu and attacked her and said she was going back to the Human World to win the right of mamodo king,
Somewhere around the Mamodo World, there was this girl named Kolulu, now free of the battle field. She was glad that she went back there, no reason to worry about battling to be king of the Mamodo World. She was living around the forest hoping she could find some flowers. When she told Zatch to be the kind king, she hoped that he can keep his promise. Day by day, having fun around the forest. It felt so peaceful there. Hoping to find no other mamodos around. When Kolulu didn't want to battle for the rights to be the mamodo king, she was forced with a dark being inside. When ever her spell was used, she would turn into a monster, attacking anyone, standing in her way. But now that Zatch helped by burning her book, she won't have to worry about that anymore. She only hopes that Zatch can win. She looked up to the sky and smiled. Life was peaceful now. She walked up to the woods to play around.

But that one night would change her. It was midnight. Kolulu was even sleeping. Suddenly, something evil inside She wanted get out. It screamed with hatred in it's being. Inside was Kolulu's dark-half. She wanted to gain title to become king, but because of Kolulu's weakness, she blew it. Nothing means anything to her, not for battle, not for king of the Mamodo World, but for revenge. The anger inside the darkness, wanted to leave. The dark-half wanted to make Kolulu pay for her weakness. Because of this anger, burning inside her, something happened. She saw a portal, a portal to the outside world. Kolulu's dark personality grinned as a opportunity to get out and be leave this weak body. So she jumped out and entered into existence. The dark-half was now free. How she never felt so free.

She saw the forest everywhere. She sniffed and smelled everything. Then looking at her hands, she saw that that she was in her normal state, but it was fine, all she wanted was out of this body of a little weak excuse of a mamodo. How she wanted to crush her for it, but she wanted to wait until she wake up to see her. She smiled down evilly at Kolulu, waiting for Kolulu to wake up, so she can crush her without mercy.

Kolulu woke up and notice a shadow on top of her. When she saw, who she was looking at, Kolulu couldn't tell from the shadow around her. 'Who are you?' Kolulu asked' Why are you here? I thought I was the only one here' unaware who she's talking to, was gonna be in for a surprise. Kolulu tried to see if she wanted to be friends with her. 'Maybe we can be friends, I even got you some flowers, I picked up the other day'. Kolulu added, picking up the flowers, showing them to her. 'Here'

But the shadowy figure smacked the away, yelling at her. 'Shut up!' It caused Kolulu to jump away in fear, from the impact she did. Kolulu started to shake in fear, wondering why would she be rude.' Why would do that?' She said, wanting to cry. The dark mamodo wanted to revenge of Kolulu, that happened in the Mamodo battle.' For what you did back then! I hate you with every fiber of my being!' she yelled fiendishly **(that voice only sounded familiar to Kolulu)**. 'What are you talking about? What did I do? I don't even know you!' She cried, getting real scared, as the dark mamodo walked close to her. 'You don't know what you did? You don't even remember me, do you!? But I do! But I remember you! I've known you since birth!' She yelled and then her hands started to changed into gloves, then claws, and transformed into a horrible monster and yelled with fury. Kolulu backed away slowly, too scared to defend herself.

The dark mamodo ran to kolulu and started to rapidly jab her with her claws. Kolulu screamed from the cuts, hitting her. The evil mamodo enjoyed it so much, that she lost count on how many times she slashed Kolulu. The mamodo slashed Kolulu out of her cloths until she was wearing nothing but in her underwear clothing. After her attack was finish, she stopped and observed on the damaged she did to Kolulu, laying on the ground. Kolulu wanted to know, why does this mamodo know her, and what did she do to make her angry to attack her. Who is she.

The evil mamodo wanted to finish her off, but she had her own idea in mind. she grabbed Kolulu by the head, lifting her up. She laught evily at the easily beated Kolulu.' I'm glad I'm free from you.' She said wickedly, as the sun rising up, she saw her face, as it now appeared as the second personality that loves to fight. Kolulu gasped as she saw her. "No. It's impossible!" Kolulu was scared with fear on how she got out. 'I wanted to be free from you, since the day you let him burn your book! But with me out of you, nothing will stop me from going back to the Human World and continued what I set off to do!' Kolulu gasped at what she just said. Thought about what she said about returning to the Human World. She needed to be stopped. Kolulu needed to do something, even if she has to fight.

She needed to stop her, before she cause more suffering, than what she did back in the mamodo battle, even if it means fighting her. The evil mamodo could tell what she is thinking, so she needed to play it safe.' And to be sure you won't try to stop me! I'm erasing your memory so you forget this whole thing of meeting me in person! So I don't want you having any ideas of stopping me as I go back to continue my onslaught!' After that said and done. The evil mamodo gripped her hand on Kolulu's head(that hurt painfully). She started to make a red spark on her head. Kolulu screamed as if she was being zapped by Zatch's lighting. The mamodo then dropped Kolulu, leaving her to squirm on the field, and soon left her. Nowhere she is walking to is a mystery, but she would soon return.

A giant man like mamodo came and saw the Kolulu brused badly,' How pitiful, to see you like this. Now you se the price of not fighting child. But I know this boy Zatch will help you on your goal to put an end to this. Once this is over, either you or Zatch will be crowned ruler of the Mamodo World.' the man like giant mamodo said pulling his hand out and use some sort of magic to teleport her to the Human World, hopefully, kolulu will learn that she needs to fight in order to gain peace


End file.
